Especially Undefined
by FateBinder JeAnne
Summary: Humans are indeed a special being. Sage wondered what made him so special as a human to the point he becomes a Sentient legend. But mostly she wonders what made him so special to herself.


**A/N:** "What could possibly more confusing than a feeling of a female (alien) who falls in love with a (human) male?" I've been planning to write something about Sage and her feelings regarding the Battle Force 5. I know it's embarrassing, especially for my choice of pairing. I always find the concept of "The Warrior and The Priestess" romantic. Sage might not what you call priestess, but to an RPG equivalent, she could fit the role. I know it's cheesy and stuff, but yeah. Actually I'm not really sure where this fic should be categorized because it does tell about love but not necessarily a "romance" fic. But either way please feel free to hit me with this stack of bricks I made ready for you because I still deserve the embarrassment *hides face* Pardon me for grammar mistakes or unchecked spelling. My literature English is not what you consider brilliant.

Leave comment/advice/critique but no flames or bashes. After all, this is a fandom, not a religion, and every fan could dream~ *is bricked before the story even starts*

* * *

><p><strong>Especially Undefined<strong>

by **FateBinder JeAnne**

Human.

Very distinct, very _alien_. Humans were all just Sentient legends and subject of study. A superior living being on earth with accounted population, composed from different races, and cultural habits. As the common definition explained, humans are different from one another, each one appears with very distinctive features, furthermore, they can only be reproduced by a complex process of creation. Each of them are so delicate and detailed, and once created, they remain to one original physique. They cannot be stored to a certain set of time or set into a hibernation mode, they aren't made of data and cannot be copied, they are somehow limited yet they are very advanced. They don't just have brains but they have an energy called soul or psyche, which until today is still to complex for the Sentients to study the anatomy of human soul in detailed elaboration. They are too much to describe in a single definition. They are indeed a special form of live.

This is probably why these humans are the chosen being to maintain the stability of the various multiverse. Sentients believe in destiny, they could foresee an upcoming occurrence and its anomaly. It is all science and technology. The core matter is connected to each creation the Sentients fabricate, including the multiverse. The multiverse does the readings for them and all they have to do is read the visuals. They could see what is happening or what will happen vaguely though it doesn't occur much to receive such prophecy. But when it did came to them, it involved human.

A sentient can dream and the process is explainable. Most of the dreams occur as a fragment of their memory data which clash against each other in a meditation process or the state of trance. These dreams can function as a guide to the present time, by creating an alternate vision based on past memories. It is similar to human's method of dreaming though sometimes human dreams can cause side effect to the psyche at the moment the individual is awaken from it.

But what is it with dreaming in humans? It seems to be a very emotional word for them. Humans aspire and dream, but what is it to them? Why doesn't a dream function the same like the dreams a sentient can experience? Is it because this emotional effect to their psyche so dreaming defines to be something so beautiful yet silly when spoken? The definition of dream within human seems opposing to the definition of reality.

She wondered if this is a part of his dreams and she wondered if what he experienced is something of a dream.

Sage still wondered why she asked herself these questions, repeating it over and over before her mind and she felt so uneasy that humans are so unique she gained consciousness that she was the alien. But this was her home world. This was her planet and the Battle Force 5 were there, celebrating the revival of the Sentients twin race and their newfound peace yet the feeling of she being the alien was still too forceful to her consciousness. She saw the rest of the Battle Force 5 before her, surrounded by groups of Sentients, red and blue. It was indeed a peculiar sight. They appeared outstanding among the identical Sentients.

It was all too hard to process for her. Then again, she had been through so many things and those things greatly effected her. Sage couldn't say it effected her emotionally as she wasn't featured with complex emotion like humans do but probably the best word to describe it as "emotional" might be the perfect term. Again, the questions about human complexity and its relation to Sentient way of living popped to her head. Sage never felt so confused. She knew she shouldn't be confused right now. She should focus. She was just enthroned as the new Sentient Council of Five member. As of today she held a well proportioned responsibility of the peace. The one she and the Battle Force 5 fought, the one she sacrificed, the one that led her to the day she now became. The day that...

Then she looked at him. The only human stood on a line that made the Sentient Council of Five. The human, so distinct from the creatures surrounded him, the alien among the supposed aliens. As he held up his sword high for the sky, he yelled, and the other humans before him followed, as well as the group of Sentients. He was so emotional as a human should be and the emotion was almost too magnetic.

Was Sage felt uneasy because after all the fights, it was the human who was crowned leader as the Sentient Council of Five? No. Yet, the uneasiness was too haunting. Sage simply couldn't define what she was feeling. What was all the connection with humans in general, her destiny that involved humans, a human being the leader of Sentient Council of 5, that bothers her? Shouldn't she be happy for him? After all, he was the one that made it happen. Yet the facts felt so... restraining.

She knew she was the alien. She was an alien for those humans. She was born in this estranged planet, as a form of energy stored into an advanced shell and then the shell processed the energy and all matters that created it into a being with full consciousness. She lived a life full of consent and decency. She was a genuine Sentient. She was different and she would always be different.

Yet she never felt so different after she was brought to earth. After he nursed her back in his garage. After he observed her for hours, listened to her story, and responded with such bright resolution. When he vowed that he would help her at any cost. Then came another which she purposely call. As she outlined at their arrival, each bring something different to the team and Sage was fully aware of it. They were as determined and as lively, the feelings were so intense it became her daily routine to have it around her. That certain behavior they displayed to her, as they constantly convinced her that this wasn't just her fight. If it wasn't for destiny, if it wasn't for the prophecy, perhaps...

If it wasn't for him...

Perhaps she wouldn't be this human. She was still a Sentient yet she felt _very human_. She knew she wasn't supposed to feel or assume such thing. She knew emotions are in forms of errors. She knew it wasn't logical and this was the most advance feature a being could have. A feeling that made a being so special, made Sage so special as humans are special living beings.

And for Sage, the Battle Force 5 are special. Even though now the whole Sentient race considered them special, Sage felt the account to claim them as _particularly special_. Because she felt it within her and she knew it was only her who was able to do so. Then she dreamed the way a human dreams. Aspire. Hope. She hoped that they felt the same way, and deeply she knew, they felt the same way. Especially him. For Sage, he was the most special and no wonder he deserved all this. But if he ever considered her special was the thought that annoyed Sage the most.

At a fast movement, she felt her hand was taken. Grabbed tightly. Awaken her from her "dreams". He was there, exactly next to her and his eyes still looked like the way they were when he saw her that day. His eyes were in their brightest and he didn't seem to look forward on giving up.

And then he said, "We made it Sage. We made it. And whatever happens, we will still fight together. You will still fight together with me. With the Battle Force 5."

"Vert, I..." Sage replied in a very gentle tone. She was a bit unsure but he simply put his hand on her shoulder as he always does when he comfort her and smiled. A smile so human, Sage could feel the complexity upon her getting stronger. If only she could share her feelings to him. Not just a feeling for fighting together or looking forward to the future together, a feeling Sage was still unable to define. A feeling so special, it was too overwhelming. She didn't know how to react. She reached back for the warrior's shoulders. Before she knew it, she gave him an embrace, thinking that it was the only way she could express her emotion to him. It was the probably the only way she could transfer him her feelings. He gave an embrace back to her. A bond had been made since they first met, perhaps since the prophecy was declared. As a new journey begins, Sage wanted to create more memories she can store dearly about him and the Battle Force 5.

And that was all Sage needed for now. She didn't need all the questions and facts on how humans and Sentients are different anymore. She proved that whatever the beings are, as long as the feeling of wanting to support and nurture one another still live within her, they could overcome anything. And Sage received it from Vert Wheeler.

As soon as they released their embrace, Vert raised Sage's hand in the air. The other humans yelled "BATTLE FORCE 5!" with unwavering confidence. It was only a first victory for Sage. She would win the next with the humans who became her family. Certainly, she would win it with him too.


End file.
